Nanyang Junior College
Nanyang Junior College (NYJC) is a junior college which is part of the education system in Singapore, offering a two-year course for pre-university students leading up to the GCE 'A' Level examinations. Previously known as Lorong Chuan Junior College, NYJC was founded in 1977, and was among the first junior colleges to be established in Singapore. A year later, in 1978, it was renamed to Nanyang Junior College. Despite the name, it is not affiliated with Nanyang Girls' High School. The name "Nanyang" is hanyu pinyin for the Chinese characters representing "South Sea". This was what the mainland Chinese people referred to the region encompassed by Singapore, Malaysia and the Southeast Asian region. The name is a reflection of the origins of Singapore having been built by immigrants predominantly from China, India, Malaysia, as well as, other parts of the world. The badge of the Junior College has a picture of a Merlion on a red background above a sea, and its motto is "Together We Build". History Nanyang Junior College was founded in 1977 at its location in Serangoon Ave 3, Singapore. The first Principal was Mr Chia Khoon Hock, who served the college for 19 years until his retirement in 1995. For a list of subsequent Principals, see below. As NYJC's campus was built on a small hill, fog often covered part of the college in the 1980s and 1990s and NYJC was known affectionately as “白云岗” (Mandarin, literally meaning "White Cloud Hill", for the fog that covered it). This is also the inspiration for the brand-name of the college's Chinese Cultural Society's annual drama production. NYJC opened up the Chinese Language Elective Programme in 1999, and till date has produced many scholarship holders in the Chinese Language field. Today, the college is also a centre for the Art Elective Programme. Principals * 1977 – 1995: Mr Chia Khoon Hock * 1996 – 2000: Mdm So Bie Leng * 2001 – 2005: Mdm Ho Woon Ho * 2006–present: Mr Kwek Hiok Chuang Enrolment As of June 2010, the enrolment of the college is 1765 (969 Year 1, 806 Year 2). There are 143 teaching staff and 20 Executive and Admin Support (EAS) Staff. * NYJC has more female than male students, with a ratio of approximately 3:2. * NYJC's non-Chinese student population is less than 3%. * There is only one Malay and one Tamil language tutor. Uniform Boys wear a plain beige-coloured shirt with beige pants. This is similar to that of girls, with that of beige-coloured skirts and shorts. The former uniform, which was of a deeper brown, was completely phased out in 2008. The college insignia, its collar pin, which bears the school emblem, is worn on the left collar of shirt. The school tie, which was formerly worn on Wednesdays, is now worn primarily during formal school events and assemblies. Blazers are also only worn on special occasions. Attire for PE is a T-shirt with blue and white shoulder stripes and black shorts that bear the school initials, NYJC. In 1998, the T-shirt was changed from red and blue to brown. In 2012, two dress-down days were introduced (Wednesdays and Fridays). This was accompanied by the implementation of the Nanyang Junior College polo T-shirts. Apart from the class, CCA T-shirts, students could wear the white college polo T-shirts as part of the official college uniform. In 2013, the number of dress-down days has been increased to 4 (Tuesdays to Fridays). Similarly, other coloured college polo T-shirts are in the midst of being implemented to give students more choices. Academics NYJC offers Arts and Science courses of study. However, it is one of the few colleges in Singapore not allocating an 'S' to Science classes and 'A' to Arts classes since the new system was introduced in 2006. It is also one of the few colleges that does not hold morning assemblies at the conventional 7.30 am or 7.40 am. For the JC1s, assembly starts at 8.30 am on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays and for JC2s: Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. On the remaining days, there are no assembly and students may go to school at 8.50 am. Student Organisation and Leadership Student Council The Student Council is formed by a group of 30 to 40 councillors elected by the student population. Headed by an executive committee, there are four committees in the Student Council – Partnerships, Welfare, Communications and College Image and Bonding. NYJC is one of the first Student Council in Singapore to have a Twitter account to update the student population on college events and plans of the Student Council. Class Leaders' Executive Committee and Class Leaders' Committee NYJC has a Class Leaders' Committee (CLC) (previously known as 'Civics Tutorial Congress'), made up of all Class Leaders, mainly the Class Chairpersons, Class Vice-Chairpersons, Service-Learning Advocate (SL Advocate.), National Education Advocate (NE Advocate) and the Green Advocate(Green Advocate). The entire Class Leaders' Committee is governed by a body called the Class Leaders' Executive Committee (CLEXCO), which helps in disseminating all information to the Class Leaders, organising trainings and camps for Class Leaders, planning and executing events in school, sometimes in collaboration with the Student Council and House Executive Committee. External links * Official website * Nanyang Junior College Language Elective Programme website * Nanyang Junior College Student Council Category:Junior colleges in Singapore Category:Educational institutions established in 1978 Category:Nanyang Junior College alumni Category:Serangoon Category:1978 establishments in Singapore